Ten Years From Now
by MyLittleIceCube
Summary: It had been so long. Normally, this amount of time passed within the blink of an eye for them; however, Thor found that it was lasting so, so much longer. It was agonizing and he felt as though he were losing his mind. Thor/Loki one-shot.


This was written for a birthday/Christmas present. I don't own the characters or anything these characters are apart of or represent; enjoy.

—

It had been so long. Normally, this amount of time passed within the blink of an eye for them; however, Thor found that it was lasting so, _so_ much longer. It was agonizing and he felt as though he were losing his mind. Once it had reached a certain point, he'd gotten past the pain, the worry, the want and the need. It was replaced with numbness. Cold, unfeeling and as solid as a rock. I weighed down upon him; he'd forgotten what_ feeling_…well, _felt _like.

Thor didn't remember what it felt like to have Loki by his side.

He couldn't remember how to smile.

Loki had been gone for ten long years. It was the longest time that Thor could remember them being apart from each other. Certainly, months passed between them, sometimes a year or two; nothing drastic. Nothing like now. It_ had _been Thor's fault, after all. It had been Loki against him—him and the others. He had no choice but to join the others to stop him. He couldn't let Loki take control, murder innocent people…he knew Loki had seen_ him _as the bad guy, but he.._couldn't _let it happen.

It had been emotional for the both of them; Loki had an inner turmoil that Thor struggled to understand, just as he did back when they were younger. Loki was always confusing. Difficult to understand, difficult to predict. Thor just…he wanted Loki to stop, he wanted to hold him, to tell him everything was all right, that he forgave him…

Oh, Thor_ wanted_.

He'd searched, he'd wished, he'd thought he'd done everything in his power to find Loki. He'd see flashes of green, flashes of gold. Shoulder length dark hair. Thor's heart would pound, adrenaline would pump through his blood at a million miles an hour for that _one, spit second._

It would, of course, be nothing.

If Loki didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be. It took Thor a long, long time to accept this fact and it was so hard. He couldn't let go, he refused to; he kept a hope that he would find Loki again and things wouldn't hurt so much anymore. They were opposite of each other, they both knew so little of the other…and, yet, they were the only ones who understood each other. It was complicated and difficult and it was_ painful_.

—

Thor had been trudging through the rainy day, his head down, an umbrella held tightly in his fist. To be honest, he couldn't care less if the rain drenched him completely; the only reason he'd brought an umbrella was so he didn't seem out of place. He was exhausted, but it quickly became a normal thing for him. Sleeping wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

Eventually, Thor made it to the coffee shop—STARBUCKS, the sign flashed in large, white letters—and closed his umbrella, not bothering to shake off the left over water; he simply let it drip as he approached the counter looking up at the menu. He'd caught a glance at the woman standing behind it. She'd given him a look—an annoyed one, he thought—for letting the water from the umbrella drip all over the floor. She didn't say anything, though, and Thor was far too preoccupied with his thoughts to care.

"What can I get for you?" She spoke suddenly, trying to make her voice sound overly-cheery.

"Um…just uh….a grande Mocha," Thor definitely sounded tired, even to his own ears. The woman seemed to notice, too, because she was quick to punch in the order. He payed her quickly enough. When she asked his name—honestly, he was too tired to think of something _other_ than his own name—she looked as if she was trying not to laugh. She muttered an unconvinced, "Ohh-kay,"

After a few minutes of waiting, she finally returned with his coffee; she even thought it best to "humor" Thor and call out the name he'd given her. Well, she _thought _she was humoring him. He took the cup from her with a muttered thank you and turned, raising it to his lips and taking a sip. 

Thankfully, Loki let him have a few good sips of the coffee he'd paid for before making him drop it. 

Thor had only turned his head a fraction—honestly, he couldn't remember ever noticing that corner before…—and there he was. As plain as day, sitting alone, a cup sitting a few inches away from his out stretched hand. Like absolutely nothing was out of place. It took Thor several seconds to establish that he _wasn't_ hallucinating, that he was actually _seeing_ Loki before his very eyes. He was relieved, later on, that the woman behind the counter hadn't been looking when he dropped his drink.

He was over to Loki in a split second, pulling him up roughly by his arm—he couldn't remember if he'd caused the trickster to topple his own drink as well—and wrapped his strong arms around him. Loki had tensed, ready for some sort of attack; he was caught off guard by affection. He stood—awkwardly—in stunned silence for a long moment. Loki acted as though he were going to return the gesture; instead, Loki balled his hands into fists and began to try and pry himself from Thor's hold.

"Let me go, you idiot..!" Thor ignored Loki's protests, holding his…_his brother _closer to him. He felt as though his emptiness had vanished in one swoop. Loki continued to mutter insults and to try to free himself. Thor wouldn't let go; instead, he muttered thickly into Loki's neck, his fingers threaded through those long, dark locks. 

".._Don't_—…don't do that again," 

That was all it took for Loki to settle. 

All Loki would do was take hold of Thor's upper arms. He stayed silent, his eyes flickering off; silently, Loki was thankful that there was barely anyone in the coffee shop this late. His perception filter certainly helped, of course, but..

Abruptly, Thor shifted, his head moving up and back enough to meet Loki's eyes. Those bright blue eyes were fierce, _determined_; Loki would never admit that he shivered at what he saw in Thor's eyes. Loki had begun to part is lips to say something, but he was cut off by the far too familiar feeling of Thor's lips upon his own. The kiss was desperate and the trickster couldn't hold back the muffled sound he'd made into it; he struggled to keep his mind clear, to keep the filter up long enough. He was barely managing.

The raw heat that had always been between the both of them was overpowering; Thor's scent was all around Loki and if it had caused him to suffocate he wouldn't of minded. Thor was taken in,_ lured_, by Loki's scent, his taste, his—_everything_, and he couldn't breath, he couldn't think clearly. He was never letting Loki leave this way again.

"Don't you _dare_ leave again," Thor snarled and his breathing was coming out in short pants; their lips inches away. He didn't dare open his eyes for he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what he saw; or, rather, what he _wouldn't_ see. Loki kept his emotions locked away to most and, as time went on, he was trying to do so with Thor as well. He could see right through it, of course…but he didn't want to see Loki applying the effort. 

"…Yes, Thor." Loki purred in response. 

They both knew he was lying. 


End file.
